Lost
by LadyMona
Summary: What if Zack didn’t interrupt Booth and Brennan, but someone else did? ... This story is also available in German.


**Lost**

**Summary:** What if Zack didn't interrupt Booth and Brennan, but someone else did?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones. I'm writing just for fun and for all the BB-Shippers out there.

**Rating**: K

**A/n**: This is my second Bones-fiction. Also the second in English. I already wrote a fiction about "Judas on a pole" but after reading "The nudge" by Ampersand Ellipsis I realized that I had totally fortgotten about Cam in my story. Well, can't be helped, but a new story came into my mind.  
By the way - I hate Cam. I want Goodman back!

This story is also available in German.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cam's glance followed Brennan leaving the Diner. She saw Booth. And felt jealousy rose inside of her looking at them while they were talking. She saw how they were looking at each other and suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Cam closed her eyes, reopend them and turned to Zack. "So, tell us, how went the hearing?"

Zack laughed. "Which part? The one where Professor Wright was virtually scoffed at my appearance or the one Agent Booth's interruption to take Dr. Brennan or when I corrected them?"

Angela raised the eyebrows. "He went in there just like that and took her?"

"Oh, yes." Zack nodded smiling. "You should've seen their faces."

Hodgins laughed.

"And I can't still believe you corrected them," Anglea said laughing and shaking her head.

"Well, as I said – only when they were wrong."

Angela and Hodgins went on laughing.

Cam also at first, but then. She couldn't help but look again through the window. What she saw dealt her a blow. Booth was lifting Brennan's chin with his right forefinger. _No..._  
Trying not to display her shock she layed her left hand on Zack's right forearm. "Hey, Zack, won't you invite in Booth?" she asked with a forced smile.

Zack took a look through the window followed by shrugging. "Soon they'll come in anyway." He turned to Angela. "Did I mention that Booth called Dr. Brennen Bones in front of the commitee?"

Angela chuckled.

Cam rolled the eyes and became anxious. She knew what was about to happen in front of the Diner. And she knew that she mustn't lose Booth. _No, no, no!_

Dr. Camille Saroyan rose and went to the window watching how the distance between Booth and Brennan melted away. _No!_  
Putting a faked smile on her face she knocked at the window and waved them in, relieved observing them as they headed to the entrance.

She turned back to the counter.  
And froze.

Three piercing disapproving glances hit her. Killing glances. And only the laughter of Booth and Brennan coming in, saved her from a verbal blowup about the interruption. Obviously they'd also seen what she'd seen. But they'd wanted it to happen.

Zack welcomed Booth who congratulated him and pat a hand on his shoulder.

When Brennan, Booth, Hodgins and Zack started chatting, Angela grabbed Cam's left upper arm and pulled her aside.  
"Don't you dare to do that again," she whispered in a dangerous fierce voice. "Remember what I said to you – if you lose Brennan, you lose us all... And I mean it! But, well, perhaps I should specify my statement – if you hurt her or if you screw up her relationship with Booth, you'll made yourself three very seriously enemies."

Cam saw the severity in her eyes. She was about to reply but then it occured to her what this team had done and was able to do.  
She looked at Booth, then at Brennan.  
She closed her eyes and her view went back to Angela.  
"I see."

She silently sat down at the counter. She looked again at Booth, then at Brennan – and knew having lost him irrecoverable.

It awakend to her that something had changed radically between Booth and Brennan since the gravedigger incident and that she never could have prevented losing him to her. Now, more than ever before Booth and Brennan were attracted to each other.

"And by the way," Angela continued. "I'm glad Goodman will return next week."

Yeah, she so lost.


End file.
